Rawhide
by Mr. Monday
Summary: Troy is fired, so he rejoins the Saints, but his replacement is determined to hunt him down.
1. Fired

_hatiou: Alright, I'm trying this out. The name comes from the Jamie T song. _

Chapter 1, Fired:

There were three men sitting at the bar at the moment, two were wearing purple. One of those men was Johnny Gat, the other was a Caucasian man wearing a purple and black tracksuit. The man had short black hair and his eyes were covered by black sunglasses. The third was former Chief of Police, Troy Bradshaw. At their feet were several bags of cash, and on their table were three ski masks. The bartender was dead.

"Alright Troy, now explain to me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Johnny said to Troy.

---

"Troy Bradshaw what the hell is this!?" A man shouted at the Police Chief, who was currently sitting in his office.

The man, Trevor Bell, mayor of Stilwater*, walked into Troy's office holding Troy's cellphone.

"Well it looks like you walking into my office with a stolen cellphone." Troy replied.

"Now isn't a good time for you to be making jokes, it doesn't help." Trevor replied.

"Help what?" Troy asked.

"Help my decision not to fire you. It seems you're pretty friendly with the leader of the Third Street Saints."

"You've been going through my phone you son of a bitch!?" Troy shouted.

Troy got out of his desk and pulled out his .44 Sheperd and pointed it at the Mayor.

"That's the type of behavior that's sending you to jail." Trevor said, surprisingly relaxed for someone with a gun pointed at them.

A man walked into the room, he was fairly chubby, and looked to be in his fifties. He had black hair that was pulled back into a long ponytail, he was wearing a police uniform, and for unknown reasons he was squinting. The man pulled out a Vice 9 and aimed it at Troy.

"Troy, meet Fre…"

"Hawk Lightning." The man interrupted Trevor.

"Right, well anyways he's your replacement." Trevor said.

"That's right, I'm the shining beacon of light in this city of evil." Hawk said.

Troy was already annoyed by the new Police Chief, but he needed to get out of there before he was arrested. He shot Trevor in the shoulder, then took his cellphone and looked through his contacts. He found the number he was looking for.

"I need your help, I'm in major trouble." Troy explained. "I'm on the prison island."

Troy ran down the hallways, got down the stairs and stood outside, waiting for his friend to get him out of there. A helicopter descended, and Troy figured it was his ride, so he jumped into the cockpit.

"Thanks man. They found out that I've been helping you and they were going to send me to the slammer." Troy explained to his friend

---

"Relax Johnny." A british voice said. "Troy's been helping me out for awhile now." The Boss explained to Johnny.

_hatiou: So I usually go for short first chapters. Anyways, I'm going to continue with the Quentin Tarantino-style of writing for this story. I hope it's fairly obvious who Hawk is a parody of._

_*I don't think they've ever clarified who the mayor is now._


	2. Reunion

_Mr. Monday: Nothing important to say. Thanks for the first review Gossipgirl._

Chapter 2, Reunion :

"Alright honey, I love you too." Troy said to his wife. "Tell Beth I love her too." Troy hung up his phone, he saw that the battery indicator was now a small red sliver. "Damn, low battery."

He opened up his desk and got out his phone charger and plugged his phone into the wall to charge. Trevor walked into the room.

"Troy, you're needed on the prison island." Trevor said.

"What for?" Troy asked, confused. Usually they didn't send him to the prison island.

"The guards said they heard some inmates are planning a breakout. The guy planning it is one of your old friends from the Saints." Trevor informed Troy.

"Godammit, do I have to go?" He asked. Troy hated his office on the island, it was a shithole compared to his real office.

"I'm afraid so." Trevor said smugly. The two didn't get along that well.

Troy cursed again, then left his office in the police station and headed up to the roof to get in the helicopter that would take him to the island. He didn't take his phone with him.

---

"So what the fuck happened?" The Boss asked Troy.

They were flying away from the prison island in the Boss's helicopter that he had stolen from Ultor. It was heavily armored, which was good because before Troy could answer a rocket hit the helicopter, nearly destroying. Instead of doing anything the waited, waited for the helicopter to lock onto the police helicopter. The Boss shot a rocket back at the police helicopter, causing it to explode and fall into the ocean.

"You're making it real fucking hard for us to escape unnoticed!" Troy shouted angrily.

"Relax, they've gone to our base, it's actually pretty weird that they've never found us." The boss commented. "But anyways, what happened?"

"I don't know exactly. I got sent here by that asshole mayor Bell," Troy said, the Boss realized for the first time that with how much he had worried about Ultor he had never bothered to find out about the mayor. "and he came here with my cellphone. He found out that I've been helping you out still, and he told me I was getting replaced by some crazy asshole named Hawk Lightning."

"Hawk Lightning?" The Boss asked jokingly.

"Yeah, he was a really weird guy." Troy replied, remembering Hawk and his weird introductory speech.

"Get on the fucking floor!" Johnny Gat shouted.

He pointed a K6 Krukov at the people waiting in lines at the Stilawater bank. He was followed by the Boss, who was holding an AR-50 XMAC, and Troy, who had a Tombstone shotgun. They were all wearing yellow Ronin outfits and black ski masks, and they all had backpacks on their backs. The Boss walked past the desks and through a door that led to a hallway. At the end of a hallway was the vault where all of the money was held. He took off his backpack, set it down on the floor and took out three satchel charges. He tossed them at the vault, then pulled out the switch to blow them all up. He pressed it, three times. The vault door had been destroyed.

"The vault's open!" He shouted.

Troy and Gat walked through the door and the group of three walked into the vault. They began stuffing their backpacks with as much money as they could fit, before zipping them up and leaving. Before they could leave the bank and get into their getaway car one of the bank tellers turned on the alarms.

"Godammit!" Troy shouted.

---

When Troy walked down into Purgatory he was not met with a positive response to say the least. Almost everyone in the night club pulled out their gun and pointed it at the former cop.

"It's okay, he's with me!" The boss shouted.

Most of the Saints lowered their guns, besides Johnny, who ran up to Troy with a Kobra and pistol whipped him. Troy fell to the floor, and Gat aimed his gun at him.

"You son of a bitch!" Johnny shouted angrily.

The Boss moved Johnny's gun so that it wasn't pointing at Troy.

"Relax Johnny, he's on our side." The Boss explained. "He got fired today and he was going to get sent to jail."

Johnny stared at Troy, who had gotten up off the ground.

"I still don't trust him." He said bitterly.

---

"Troy what the hell is going on here?" Troy's wife, Linda, shouted angrily.

The Boss, Troy, and Johnny had all stepped through the doors to Troy's house carrying guns and large bags of money. The house was in the Suburban Area, larger than most of the houses because Troy was paid a lot, but not all that big. It was two floors, on the bottom was a small living room and a kitchen where a table with three chairs, one with a booster seat on it, stood. In the living room was the stair case that led up to the upper floor where there were three rooms, Troy and Linda's room, their daughter Beth's room, and a small guest room.

"It's a long story honey." Troy said, trying to calm down his wife.

Troy led Linda upstairs while Gat and the Boss waited downstairs, both sitting on the couch. A few minutes later they could hear Linda shouting angrily.

"She's taking it well." The Boss noted sarcastically.

After a few more minutes Linda walked down the stairs, Troy could be heard shouting "Honey hang on!" because Linda was carrying a 12 Gauge Shotgun, aiming it right at Gat and the Boss.

"Get the fuck out of my house and get far away from my husband and daughter!" Linda angrily commanded.

Both Gat and the Boss pulled out Kobra pistols and aimed them directly at Linda.

"Is she serious?" Johnny asked the Boss.

"Looks like it." He replied.

"WAIT!" Troy shouted , attempting to lower the gun in Linda's hand.

"Just move out of the way and we'll waste the bitch." Johnny said to Troy.

Troy considered allowing Linda to kill Gat, but knew the Boss wouldn't let that happen.

---

Hawk was speaking to a bank teller, earlier that day the bank had been robbed by masked men wearing yellow.

"I'm telling you man, it was the Ronin." The bank teller repeated to Hawk.

"No, it can't be. They have been defeated. It's too close…" He trailed off. "It's only been a week since that fateful day, it has to be Troy." Hawk concluded.

_Mr. Monday: Sorry if this story gets confusing, but I'm mainly doing it as an experiment in writing style._


	3. Unexpected Visitor

_Mr. Monday: Alright, third chapter._

Chapter 3, Unexpected Visitor:

The door to Trevor's door burst open, the Boss was pointing two GAL-43s at the mayor, and there was a trail of security guard corpses lining the halls of the Stilwater Hughes Building.

"Well hello there." Trevor said in his normal cocky tone of voice.

"Alright Mr. Bell, where the fuck is Beth?" The Boss demanded.

"Sir, I have absolutely _no idea _what you're talking about." Trevor's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"You won't have an idea of anything when I blow your head off." The Boss threatened Trevor.

"Now why on Earth would you do that?" If the mayor was scared he didn't show it.

The Boss lowered his gun and prepared to shoot the mayor in the knees, but he heard the door open again. The Boss whirled around and prepared to mow down another group of security guards, but what he saw instead was one man, Hawk Lightning. On his shoulders was an Annihilator RPG.

"Are you nuts?" The Boss asked, if Hawk shot a rocket at the Boss it would kill both of them.

"A noble warrior would gladly sacrifice his life to save his master." Hawk said, sounding like an idiot.

The Boss unloaded two SMG rounds into Hawk, but the latter was wearing several bulletproof jackets to defend himself.

"What will it be? Will you turn yourself in to the forces of good or take your own life?" Hawk asked the Boss.

The Boss dropped the SMGs and raised his hands above his hand and slowly walked towards Hawk, who in turn lowered his weapon. When the Boss stood in front of Hawk he kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop the Annihilator. Hawk stood up and wiped blood off of the corner of his lips, then rushed the Boss and karate chopped him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck was that?" The Boss wasn't really hurt, more surprised.

Hawk quickly punched the Boss in the face, then punched him in the gut three times before using his foot to trip him. The Boss fell to the floor, and in a second Hawk fell on top of him, pulled out handcuffs and arrested the leader of the Third Street Saints.

---

Troy and Linda walked into the door of their home, they had gone out to a restaurant so Troy could explain what had happened to him that day. Linda was still very upset, mostly due to the fact that he had continued to help out the Saints after his undercover mission was over.

"Beth we're home!" Troy announced.

Beth was their five year old daughter who was born shortly after the explosion that killed Alderman Hughes and put the Boss in the coma. She was surprisingly smart, she had learned to speak at age three, and like most girls her age she was very attached to her parents, which was why it was strange that she didn't rush out of her bedroom to see her parents. They also noticed that the nanny, who was normally watching TV after their daughter fell asleep, was missing.

"Beth!?" Troy shouted again while he walked up the steps and into her room.

When he opened the door to his daughter's room he was shocked to see that she too was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell?" Troy couldn't figure out exactly what to say, but he knew what he was about to do.

Troy rushed down the stairs and charged out the door and past his wife. He opened the door to his Magma car and slammed the door shut. He pulled out of the driveway and rushed to Purgatory, unable to hear his wife's screams and shouts of anger at troy and how his gang connections killed their daughter.

Troy hit the brakes in the parking lot of the Saint's hideout and went down the elevator. The Boss was sitting at the bar, but Gat was missing. Troy went up to the Boss and tapped him on the back.

"Where the hell's Troy?" He questioned the Boss.

"I don't know, why?" The Boss was confused but not drunk.

"That son of a bitch kidnapped my daughter." Troy almost shouted.

"Jesus Christ man he wouldn't sink that low just to get back at you." The Boss explained.

"Who the hell else would it be?" Troy demanded.

"Didn't you say that the mayor and that one new police chief were trying to get you? They probably figured out that it was us that robbed the bank." The Boss was fairly calm, it wasn't all that crazy to him. "Just relax, and get a beer, I'll go take care of it." The Boss left the night club and got into a custom Vortex.

---

"You're sure you wanna do this?" The Boss asked Troy for the third time.

"Yeah, I'm fucking sure now quit asking me." Troy snapped, he was tired of the Boss underestimating him.

"Yeah right." Johnny Gat grunted from the back seat of the car.

The three Saints were preparing to drive to the Stilwater bank to make a "withdrawal".

They pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the streets and onto a bridge. It was a half hour drive, but to Troy it passed quickly. He was admittedly nervous, every time he had ever done anything with the saints it had been police work, but now that he was really robbing a bank it was different. There was also something else that felt weird, the threat of getting killed. When he was undercover the cops knew it and were instructed not to shoot at him so that they didn't accidentally kill him and fuck up the undercover mission.

The group of three left the car and walked into the bank wearing the Ronin outfits and carrying machine guns.

"Get on the fucking floor!"

_Mr. Monday: So that was a relatively short chapter I guess, it's going to be a short story._


	4. Beth

_Mr. Monday: So, I realized that even though the story is told in a non-linear style and there's like two Mexican Standoffs, there are no fight scenes. So with that in mind here's…_

Chapter 4, Beth:

"Alright, there are two in front of the door, one on the roof, and five in the hall. I'll get onto the roof, take out the guy quietly and you…" Troy never finished his plan, because Johnny Gat, who was holding a sniper rifle, already shot the two police officers guarding the door to the room Beth was in.

The Boss had told them that Beth was being held at the Police Department in the Ultor District, so they had managed to get into a room in a building right next to the roof.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go!" Johnny ordered Troy, who was upset that the careful plan to get his daughter back had already been messed up.

Troy jumped out of the window and landed on the roof of the police station, the helipad was vacant and the one man on the roof was already aiming his gun at Troy, who was face first on the roof. When Troy got up he pulled a shotgun of a holster on his back and fired at the confused man before he had time to react. Troy kicked open the door into the police station, several police officers were already waiting at the door, with their guns aimed at their former Chief. Troy jumped to the side, barely avoiding several gun shots. He waited against the side of the wall, and when three of the officers came out onto the roof he fired three shots, killing two, but missing the third one. Several more men came out, all aiming pistols at Troy. He ran towards the helipad to avoid getting shot, and began firing while he ran, killing two before he ran out of bullets. He sighed, and then tossed one of two grenades he brought with him, killing the remainder of the police officers. He ran back into the police station and down the stairs. He noticed several corpses, as Johnny had been assisting him with the sniper rifle. Troy leaned over the railing and tossed the second grenade down, killing the officers that were attempting to come after him. He found the door to the room where his daughter was being held in, a room used to interrogate suspects. He pulled out the 44 Sheppard he had brought with him then kicked down the door.

"Where do the Saints hideout Mr.." Trevor stopped questioning the Boss after he realized that he didn't know his name.

"Fuck you, Mr. fuck you." The Boss spit on Trevor for added effect.

The Boss was in handcuffs, on either side of him were two police officers, and in front of him was Trevor Bell, the mayor. They had gotten on a transport boat to the prison island, and on the way Trevor began asking the Boss questions, which went unanswered. If he refused the questions the guards would hit him with their Night Sticks.

"Just answer the question." Trevor said.

The Boss didn't say anything, so one of the guards pulled out his tazer and touched it to the Boss's chest, shocking him.

"Where's the money you stole from that bank?" Trevor continued in his monotone.

"I'm not telling you shit." The Boss reminded the already pissed off Trevor.

Trevor sighed and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. The two guards grabbed the back of the Boss's head and shoved his face into the water. The Boss began to struggle for a few seconds, before they let him up for air.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Trevor asked.

"Piss off." The Boss responded.

The guards forced the Boss underwater again, this time for a longer period of time. After they let him up Trevor searched through his pockets, then pulled out the Boss's phone.

"Here's what I want you to do, call your friends and tell them to meet here with the money and I won't give you the death sentence." Trevor explained to the Boss.

Trevor dialed Gat's number, then gave the phone to one of the guards, who held it up to the Boss's head.

"Listen guys, this asshole Trevor wants you to bring the money to the prison island." The Boss waited for Johnny's response. "Oh yeah, and Beth's at the police station."

There were four police officers guarding Troy's daughter, all holding machine guns, which they aimed at Troy. He rolled forward and to the right into the room to avoid fire, landing on his knee. He shot the guard nearest to him several times in the stomach, tossed his gun at another one's head, then picked up the gun of the guard he shot and killed the remaining three men.

"All right, daddy's here." Troy said to his daughter, who had hid under the table to avoid getting shot.

He picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulder, then left the corpse-filled police station.

"I hope you enjoy your new home." One of the guards mocked the boss while tossing him into the cafeteria of the prison island.

The Boss looked around, he was surrounded by men, and he had a sinking feeling they were all from another gang.

"Oh yeah boys, this the guy who killed Maero, The General, and the Akujis, and if you kill him we'll let you out tomorrow." The guard shouted, obviously lying, but confirming the Boss's suspicions that they were all ready to kill him.

All fifty of the men who were currently in the cafeteria ran at the Boss before he knew exactly what was going on. The first one to get to him was a fat Hispanic man carrying holding a shank. He attempted to stab him in the face, but the boss ducked under him, grabbed his wrist and snapped it backwards. He took the shank and stabbed the next guy that attacked him, then grabbed a plate from the table and used it to block a punch from a third guy, before smacking it over his head and dropping it. By now around five guys were surrounding the Boss, one carrying a makeshift knife and the others just attempting to hit him. He swept their feet, knocking them all to the ground like the others. He moved out of the way to avoid a man attempting to tackle him, then kicked him in the gut, sending him reeling to the ground. Another man ran at him, but the Boss kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Three guys came at him, but the Boss jumped up onto a table, then jumped over them. They turned to face him , but he punched one in the face, kicked another in the side, and picked up a lunch tray and once again smacked the guy. The Boss picked up a shank, cut the throat of one prisoner, then stabbed another in the face before tossing him into two oncoming attackers. He proceeded to knock out another thirty four men, before only one was left standing. The Boss ran forward, punched him in the gut, blocked a kick from the other guy, then kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. The Boss stepped on his head, then looked at the guards, who were speechless.

_Mr. Monday: Bleh, I didn't like writing this chapter much._


End file.
